Halloween
by justsomeone2010
Summary: Jane introduces Thor to Halloween. Pumpkin carving, trick or treating, and the rest of the Avengers at hand - oh, the fun!


**Halloween**

"Once a year, there's one day where all you think about is horror and monsters, and kids go round houses essentially begging for candy. You with me so far?"

She'd thought she'd best prepare him. Just so he didn't clobber the small army of goblins, devils, vampires and zombies that would be at their door over the course of the 31st in alarm. Jane spelled out Halloween as best she could.

Thor's eyes were rolled up to some imaginary corner in his head as he drank in the information, the adorable frown of confusion still firmly on his brow. God, Jane loved it when he was confused. Cute was never a word to be used around the might God of Thunder, but…oh, he so was! One arm was loosely folded over his stomach, while his other elbow rested on the fist, fingers against his chin in thought.

He nodded slowly.

"That's Halloween." Jane finished. "Kids dress up as monsters and go trick or treating. Although, any trick they can do is generally illegal now." She muttered as a bitter afterthought.

Again, another slow, calculated nod from Thor. "So your people celebrate demons?" his brow furrowed deeper. "Surely that is blasphemous to your leaders, is it not?"

"We don't celebrate them as such. We more…" How could she put this in simple terms? "Make fun of them, I guess?" It was a question rather than a statement, but as long as it settled Thor she guessed that was all that mattered.

The frown ceased and a deeper nod of understanding followed. "Ah, so you mock your demons that they cannot vanquish you." He smiled approvingly.

Jane's head stretched to the side. "Well…" _Oh, what the hell_, she thought. "Yeah, I guess so. But it's really fun, not just for the kids. A lot of adults dress up and go to parties or watch horror movies, and you can make pumpkins…" she found herself smiling at the thought. Geez, how old was she?

"Pumpkins?" The frown was back. Jane sighed. "I thought they were food to be grown, not made."

Asgard didn't have pumpkins. Thor had encountered a fascinating surprise during their last visit to the supermarket, ogling at the large orange fruit. They now had no fewer than half a dozen in the kitchen, purely for Thor's interest.

"That's not what I meant." Jane chuckled, already imagining the fun Thor would have when she told him.

xxx

"Hand steady. That's it… now just follow the pencil line okay, and you'll be fine."

Jane clapped her god of a boyfriend on the back and only realised how _damned dangerous_ the act was with a knife in his hand when it was too late. Thankfully, Thor's glorious control saved the pumpkin from being speared or from her being gutted.

He shot her a nervous smile as she stood beside him, picking up her own little saw from the kitchen counter and turning her pumpkin round. A ghastly face drawn in crude pencil grimaced back at her. She remember pulling a similar face when she'd had to scoop out the pumpkins innards. That was most definitely her least favourite part of Halloween. She still had a bowl full of seeded gloop by the sink she hadn't brought herself to get rid of yet.

"What you and I would classify as monster are very different." Thor suddenly said, his eyes intent on his work as he carved the pencilled hole in the pumpkin face.

Jane paused in her work, not trusting herself to be able to carve and chat at the same time accurately. "As in Frost Giants? Would they be your monsters instead of werewolves and vampires and zombies and stuff?"

Thor's head tilted in a way that said so-so. "What are those creatures you speak of?"

Jane's eyebrow arched. "You … you don't know about vampires?" Thor's head shook. "Or werewolves?" Another shake. "Zombies? Devils?"

_Of course he wouldn't_, a snide voice answered in her head in perfect correspondence to his third and fourth shake of the head. Asgard didn't exactly have Twilight and Harry Potter to educate him. Her nose wrinkled; she would definitely not use such God-awful examples to teach him now!

"Okay…" Her lips pressed together in thought. "Vampires are humans that have fangs and drink blood and can't go out in the sun – at least, they are by legend." She cut in quick. "They're not real. They're for stories."

His nose wrinkled. "That is repulsive. I have seen many a grim sight upon the battle field but to drink one's blood…"

Jane smiled at his reaction. "Werewolves are men that turn into wolves at the full moon and change back afterwards. And zombies are … they're like a dead-bodies-reanimated sort of thing."

Again, a disgusted look crossed Thor's face and he paused in carving out the pumpkins eyes to look at her. "Truly, Jane, that is vulgar. You're people enjoy this sort of monstrosity so much to dedicate a holiday to it?"

Jane shrugged. "We're a strange race."

"That you are." Thor agreed, turning back to his pumpkin with a somewhat disgruntled look on his face. "By monsters I thought you meant vicious beasts, rather than deformed humans with vile habits. In Asgard, the likes of monster are the Frost Giants, the Bulstrogg, the Namen – the Alvengor! Beasts that capture the true meaning of fear and deadliness in their horrific forms!"

Jane wasn't sure when her mouth had crept open, but it hung there for some time long before the words came. Her hand paused, saw stuck in the pumpkin's flesh. "I… what?" she finally blurted, not even able to remember all the names he'd mentioned.

A smile crossed over Thor's features as the last of the marked sections of his pumpkin face were cut away. "You do not have such beasts in your realm, Jane." He chuckled at her obvious puzzlement. He enjoyed when the scenario was reversed, when it was he who understood where she did not. "And be thankful for it."

Jane said nothing and returned instead to hack at her pumpkin, slightly put off that Thor had outdone her. The result was a fearsome – albeit ragged – monstrosity, and she smirked at he work.

"What would you dress up as?"

Jane glanced up at the surprise question, her eyes round and innocent. Then her cheeks flushed as she caught Thor's eager grin.

"You said people dressed up for this occasion." He reminded of earlier. "What form did you adopt?"

She resisted the urge to rub her hand at the back of her neck, knowing her fingers were sticky and nasty from the pumpkin carving. Her eyes rolled away awkwardly. She hadn't been trick or treating or dressed up since she was in college, but she could definitely remember the costume her youth had gone for: "Erm… witch. Cat woman." She muttered under her breath.

Thor's grin widened. "And this year?"

"I also said that dressing up was for the children, Thor." She snapped as her cheeks flushed scarlet and she grabbed another hollowed out pumpkin to draw features to.

Thor's mouth opened to argue, but the annoyingly chirpy ringtone of Jane's mobile cut him off. Jane grabbed for it across the counter despite her icky fingers and jabbed it on speaker without so much looking at the caller. She set it on the counter and set back to her orange masterpiece.

"Jane! Quick emergency!"

Thor's grin was stretched fit to break his cheek bones as Darcy's frantic voice broke through the small device. Jane's reaction was less enthusiastic; a droll roll of her eyes that seemed almost mechanical when Darcy was involved.

"Yes Darcy?" Jane forced as calm and sweetly as she could. Thor's suggestion was still snubbing at her somewhat.

"What are you doing for Halloween?"

Oh God, there was no escape was there, Jane thought. "Nothing. Staying in. Movie or something." Brief, and to the point. Hopefully that would shrug Darcy off sharpish.

"We're making pumpkins for the occasion." Thor boomed gleefully down at the phone. "Jane is in the midst of explaining to me the tradition of this holiday season, though parts of it are more intriguing than others."

His eyes glittered at Jane mischievously and she felt her jaw drop in horror. Words of protest died in her throat, not even sure what she would have come up with to shoot down such a cringe worthy revelation. And to Darcy no doubt! Thor was really going for it. Was he really that desperate to see Jane dress up that he would do this? Seriously?

"Oooh, really. What's your favourite monster, dude? Choose carefully. Anything that glints in the sun or has the face of Robert Pattinson, and you're dead to me."

Thor laughed, even though Jane was sure he didn't get the Twilight reference. "The zombies were a most gruesome discovery."

"Has Jane asked you the zombie apocalypse question to yet?"

"No."

"Shame on her. Okay here it is: in a zombie apocalypse – in short, everyone has turned into zombies and is trying to kill you – would you fight your way or commit suicide?"

A frown crossed over Thor's features and his eyes flickered over to Jane. Her head was in her hand, shaking pitifully. "I would fight, of course." The god rumbled. "If there is a chance of success then one must strive for it. To end one's life is a cowardly end."

"Really? 'Cause I'd totally find a nice high bridge or something. If you're gonna die anyway I'd rather go with fast and relatively painless rather than being torn to shreds by-"

"For the love of God Darcy, have you got a point to this?" Jane blurted, feeling her patience wane.

A slight pause from the other end of the line told Jane Darcy was arching a sassy eyebrow. "I think I'd rather talk to Thor, thanks." She muttered bitterly. Darcy cleared her throat and went on normally: "How'd you feel about trick or treating, Jane?"

A light frown tugged at Jane's brow. "I think it's for kids."

"Thor's a kid."

Her eyes flickered to her boyfriend, at the powerful muscles of his arms and the strength in his large hands, remembering him in his armour and hammer… her face scrunched in disagreement. Then her eyes ghosted up to his face and found his eyes: bright and round with intrigue, so innocently curious and oblivious… okay, she conceded, perhaps there was an element of a kid in him.

"So we've got the kid." Darcy sensed her agreement. "Wanna go trick or treating with me on Saturday?"

Jane stifled back a laugh. "God, no!" she exclaimed. "We're adults, Darce. Grow up."

"But it's Thor's first Halloween!" Darcy whined through the phone, earning a boyish grin from Thor that just made Jane melt inside. Oh damn, how did he do that? "He's never been trick or treating! And you know how much he loves sweets!"

True, she had a point there. For all the burly muscle he sported Thor had an incredible sweet tooth. Jane didn't know how he did it.

"Stark and Pepper are already on board, and Steve's up for it. Bruce and Clint are wavering on whether you guys jump in too. It's like an Avengers themed trick or treat. It'll be great!"

Jane's lips pressed together uncertainly.

"Is Loki coming?" Thor asked gleefully.

"Yup." Darcy sounded more than a little smug, and Jane squirmed at the thought of what persuasive techniques her friend must have used to swing him on board. Although, God of Mischief… it should be right up his alley. "And his costume's all set. Please say you're in, Jane. Don't be a buzz-kill."

She glanced up to Thor; and the gleaming hopeful look in his eye simply made her mind up for her. "We're in." she reluctantly sighed.

xxx

Jane's lips were fixed in a firm black lip-sticked pout, her arms folded across her chest. She did not want to be here.

They stood on the middle of the street, her and Thor, and Loki and Darcy, while Tony and Pepper pestered a nearby house. She wished she'd been able to convince Erik to come alone. At least there would have been someone having an even worse time than her.

It was just so cold! And in her short sleeved dress, Jane was freezing. Her hair was frizzed into a wild brown mess around her head with a netted veil pinned somewhere in place. Her face was pale with painted red gashes in her skin, the red paint making numerous appearances down her white, netted skirted wedding dress too. Her lengthy gloves were torn and shredded, and dark smoky makeup lined her eyes.

Loki looked a smug fellow, dress casually in his jeans and jumper, looking perfectly normal… save for the horns on his head, the pitch fork in his hand and the tail that draped over the stick. The superior look in his red tinted face made him suit his character very well, and the God of Mischief looked a little too comfortable for Jane's ease.

Darcy's costume was unique, dark black robes over her body. Her face was hidden by a mask through. Long and white with black exaggerated holes for the eyes and mouth, open in a scream. The mask from the horror film had gone a step further though, and Darcy had a small pump in her hand that pulse blood red liquid through the tubes to wash over the ghastly mask. It made Jane's stomach queasy.

And Thor… oh, bless him.

"Zombie bride…nice look, Jane." Clint earned himself a thump on the shoulder from Natasha as the rest of the Avengers strode up to them in the street and Jane's mood was distracted. Tony and Pepper scurried back to join the party.

Avengers theme had been literal. The stares the group got were priceless as they convened in the street, but Jane wasn't embarrassed. Well, she had been… but compared to what some of the others in the superhero squad had been allocated to wear, her self- consciousness had eased slightly.

Pepper, Jane, Darcy and Loki were exempt from the dress up scheme. Pepper had her arm looped through Tony's, Jane eyeing up her figure enviously in the skin tight cat suit she wore, matched with kitty ears on her head.

As for the Avengers – they'd done a costume switch up.

Tony looked like a beaming little kid, his basket already hosting a generous amount of candy already, not at all shy in the striped, coloured Captain America suit he wore, the likes of which was usually seen on Steve.

Steve…oh, Jane felt so bad for him. In Darcy's cruel lotto draw to allocate the different outfits, Steve had drawn the short straw: Hulk. Though, there was nothing about his muscular figure to be ashamed of, poor Steve was just too shy to pull of standing in in the middle of the street with nothing but purple shorts and sneakers to cover him with confidence.

Jane didn't miss the way Natasha subtly checked out Clint as he wore her conventional skin tight black suit, while she looked more than happy with the red and gold Iron Man suit she wore.

Bruce was smirking, his face painted green through the opening of the 'Asgardian' helmet he wore, the replica of Thor's bulky, but majestic armour adorning his person.

And Thor; he adorably held one of the arrows from Clint's quiver on his back in his hand, examining it closely. The outfit was so not wasted on him. The sleeveless leather garment showed off his generous biceps amply, hugging the rest of his glorious body and giving him a seductive slimness to his waist that just made him look oh-so yummy.

Though Jane knew the arrow must be made of some iron hard metal, she wasn't the least bit surprised when Thor's strength snapped it in too and the eager spark in his eyes was marred with guilt. They flickered around him anxiously to see if anyone had noticed.

She grinned when he caught her eye, and resisted the urge to 'aww'.

"You guys are so slow." Tony moaned, waving his basket of candy to emphasis his point. He was beaming like a five year old. "Seriously, get going!"

Pepper put a hand on Tony's arm, her eye slight and sparkling at the group. "Before Tony rids the neighbourhood of its candy."

"Tony's right guys." Darcy said, looking very unnerving in her mask, hiding her face. With her hand in the devils, it was quite an uncomfortable sight. "Pair up and get hopping. Let's try and keep the giving people heart attacks to a minimum. And if anyone gives Steve some cover…" she assaulted the pump in her hand furiously and a flush of red through her bone white mask drove her point home.

Jane smirked at Steve's defeated shoulders as he waddled away with Bruce. Poor guy was stuck as good as naked for the evening then, she thought with little sympathy.

She turned back to Thor as Darcy stole away Loki, Clint and Natasha vanished, and Tony dragged Pepper to another doorway. Her precious kid of a god was still staring at the arrow remnants in his hand. She grinned.

"Thor, let it go." She said softly, putting a hand on the wrist guard over his forearm. His bright blue eyes lifted to hers and she felt her heart tug in her chest. _Aw, bless him_, she caved, _he's so cute!_

Jane linked her arm through his and hugged him close as she started to lead him down the street.

The smile of his started to come back as the arrow ends clattered abandoned to the floor and Jane gave him one of the two little baskets she held for him to collect his candy in. the kid was left behind with the arrow as an all too mischievous, darkening-eyed grin twisted his smile.

"You look very pretty in that dress tonight, Jane." The god purred, making Jane's stomach do happy summersaults.

Jane gulped to hide the extra splash of red that joined the makeup on her face. "Focus." She ordered, tightening her arm around his. Her eyes found a door and she made a bee line for it. "Okay, when the door opens, you say 'trick or treat', and the people that live there will give you some candy. Got it?"

Thor opened his mouth to answer but Jane was already pulling him up the house's driveway, the cheek swept out of his eyes as Jane jabbed the doorbell with her thumb.

Suddenly, he didn't feel so confident in the outfit he wore, gulping down his once self-assurance with trepidation. He glanced at Jane and her black lipped smile hit him from amongst her wild hair and netted, ripped veil. "Smile Thor."

Thor's throat felt incredibly dry – and the door opened.

His eyes flew to the occupants, the smile blossoming instinctively on his face as it shone through the doorway. Or down, at the little boy with his hand on the door handle.

"Trick or treat!" Thor boomed the words, drowning out Jane's meagre cheer beside him. They both wore matching bright grins.

The little boy was sweet, dressed in a one suit pyjama set, his jaw falling open at the giant stood in front of him. His eyes swelled round and bright, ogling from his skull, his mouth forming a shocked silent 'O'. For a second, Thor glanced at Jane; surely her costume had not truly scared the child, had it?

His doubt was washed away though as the boy kicked back into life, his gleaming eyes locked on Thor: "Mommy, mommy, it's him! It's him from the TV!"

The child span around and ran deeper into his house, the door swinging wide open so Jane and Thor could see him disappearing through a doorway. Thor barely had time to shoot a bewildered frown to Jane before the boy was back, leading a woman with him by the hand.

"Look, look! It's him!" he exclaimed, his spare hand pointing up at Thor. "It's Thor! With the hammer! From New York! Remember, mom, we saw him on TV!"

Jane's grin blossomed on her face, and she watched her god bow his head modestly at the attention, a touch of colour blushing his cheeks. The little boy was bobbing up and down, jumping excitedly on his feet.

The woman smiled pleasantly, her hand closing around her sons lightly. "It's rude to point, Timmy. Have you offered Mr Thor and his friend some candy yet?"

The boy hardly seemed to hear her and Jane felt her heart tug with adoration at the smile on the child's face. All three adults watched him disappear back into the room from where he'd fetched his mother, returning with a felt helmet with wings on the sides on his head and a miniature Mjolnir and black marker pen in his small hand.

His beam was simply wonderful. "You're my favourite!" he bobbed beside his mother again, Jane and Thor grinning unashamedly at the child's imitation of Thor's attire. "You were awesome in New York! Can I have your autograph? Please, please, please, can I have it?"

He held out the soft toy hammer and the marker imploringly, the 'helmet' on his head falling into his eyes slightly. He didn't dare tear them away from his hero though.

Thor's eyes flickered uncertainly to Jane, and she laughed. "Your name, Thor." She explained. "Will you write your name his hammer for him?"

The gods smile came back gloriously, and Jane felt her heart warm. She took his basket gladly. Thor lowered down to one knee and took the marker pen from the child, popping it open and gently taking the toy to lean it on his knee. The size difference between the two sets of hands was incredible – the boy's would have fit into Thor's large palm fifteen times over!

"It's not just a hammer! It's Mjolnir." The boy corrected proudly at Jane, pushing his hat up his forehead, out of his eyes.

Thor chuckled. "Exactly, Jane." His eyes lifted kindly and linked with the boys, mischievous twinkle gleeful. "Women."

The child beamed at being so acknowledged so. "What's your costume? Where's your armour?"

"I come dressed as my friend Hawkeye for this occasion, and Lady Jane tells me she is dressed as a zombie bride. Although," he leaned forward, as if sharing a secret and whispered loudly. "I think she is too pretty to be one."

The god shot a grin up at Jane and her cheeks blushed with heat, even more so as the little boy scrutinised her. He pouted and shook his head. "Too pretty." He agreed.

His grin was back in seconds as Thor focussed his attention back on the toy and the marker tip touched down at last. Slowly, carefully, the god wrote the still scruffy four letters of his name on the side of the hammer head.

"You were so cool with the lightning!" the boy spilled his endless praise for the god knelt in front of him, as Thor finished his signing. "You're amazing! Can I be like you when I grow up? Please! I really, really want to! I'm your biggest fan, I swear!"

Thor grinned as he handed the hammer and pen back to the boy and he clutched the toy happily to his chest. He looked happier than Thor had ever seen a person. The god stayed down on one knee, resting his elbow on his thigh as his bright, but proud and regal eye met the boy's. Jane couldn't help but wonder what child wouldn't admire Thor like this. "What is your name, young warrior?" he rumbled in a powerful voice.

"Tim!" the boy squeaked in a heartbeat. "Mom calls me Timmy, but I think that's for babies. I'm going to be big and strong just like you!"

"I'm sure you will, my friend." Thor chuckled. "But in the mean time you must protect your good mother." He ceased his leaning on his thigh and stretched out his huge hand to the boy. "Will you do me the honour of shaking my hand, young warrior Tim? I understand that that is a tradition amongst the people of this world."

The boy couldn't throw his hand forward fast enough. Thor chuckled as he engulfed nearly half the boy's arm in his massive hand and shook carefully, but with a pressure that made the boy glow with pride. Jane watched on anxiously; she was more than aware that a tiny slip on Thor's part could rip the boys arm from his shoulder.

The god released the boy with a 'manly' – but gentle! – clap on the shoulder, and the boy looked up happily to his mother, as if to say 'look mom, I shook his hand!', but unable to get the excitable words out.

His mother smiled on fondly. "Would you like to give Mr Thor some candy for his time, Tim? I think it's the least you could do after how kind he has been."

She handed her son the bowl of wrapped sweets and lollipops from the top of a small cabinet leaned up against the hallway wall, and the boy took it eagerly. For a second, Jane thought he would give his hero the whole bowl as she handed the god his basket again, and her heart skipped a nervous beat; he settled for a great many tiny fistfuls instead.

Thor chuckled pleasantly. "Would you shake the Lady Jane's hand as well, my young friend? I'm sure she would appreciate it very much."

There was no escape as Thor's hand clasped Jane's from her side and subtly guided her to their level too. She smiled at the little boy. She knew he mustn't really care about her when compared to the mighty Thor.

Still, his hand shot out, hugging the bowl to his body, as his hero requested.

Jane slipped her hand in his all lady-like and shook it politely. The boy's grip was firm as he shook her hand like a little man. "Are you Thor's girlfriend?"

Her cheeks blushed with heat, and her grin widened. She could feel Thor's smirk beside her, but her pride kept her from seeing it with her own eyes. "Yes, I am." She finally said, pressing her lips together against the smugness she knew to be bathed in Thor's features.

The little boy released her hand and started to pile sweets into her basket too, with the same haste and eagerness as he had done to Thor. Jane was surprised.

But then the reason became clear on the boys blushing cheeks: "You're very pretty." He murmured shyly.

"I think you have an admirer, Jane." Thor jested lightly, drawing a stubborn pout from the child. He drew in a breath, clenched his fists and swelled his chest, as if trying to prove himself bigger and more powerful than the Thunder God. "I fear one day I shall have to face warrior Tim in a battle for your heart."

Jane pulled in a playful pout of her own. "And you'd lose." Why not support the kid? Especially when it drew such glorious beams from his face, looking positively glowing wit happiness.

Thor's hand secured Jane's at her side and squeezed fondly, matched perfectly with his soft chuckle. "Thank you very much for your time, young warrior Tim." The god nodded to the little boy, who straightened up with a jolt like a soldier. "I have greatly enjoyed meeting you."

The god straightened up slowly, as if just to emphasis is sheer size and power. But not in an intimidating way. In a way that only made the boy look even more in love.

Jane let herself be pulled up with him, and stepped back out of the limelight as he released her fingers. "In Asgard," he said to Tim, "We greet and farewell like this." The little boy was mesmerised as Thor clenched a fist as crossed it to his left breast, over his heart, with a firm clap against the material of his costume.

Tim mimicked the action with haste, thudding especially hard against his shoulder to reproduce that manly sound.

Thor chuckled and took a subtle step back, lifting his eyes from Tim. "Happy tidings, my lady." He nodded to the boy's mother politely, with his most charming smile. "Thank you."

The boy was waving so hard Jane thought he'd dislocate his shoulder as she and Thor backed down the path, throwing kind, warm smiles back at him. It was impossible for your heart not to tug at the kid. He was just too cute. Thor wiggled his fingers back at the child as Jane laced her arm through Thor's, and the mother finally succeeded in closing the door behind them.

Thor was chuckling as they got to the street again. "Well, that was an adventure, wasn't it?" he grinned. "I have never received such a reaction before."

Jane hugged his arm tighter and started to tease them to the next house. "On Earth we have a thing called fans. And they can be pretty dedicated. You're famous, Thor, so you probably have an army of them." Her smiled spread afresh at the relentless thoughts of 'little warrior Tim'. "You were so good with him."

Thor's grin widened. "Every little boy must have a hero."

"Glad it's you?"

Thor flashed her a wondrous grin of teeth, as they turned down the pathway to the next house. "Very glad."

xxx

Three hours later, the Avengers were all packed back in Jane and Thor's apartment with a horror movie on the TV as they all leafed through their hauls.

Thor dug eagerly through his sweets, grin like a five year old on his face. Jane sat beside him on the couch, curled up snugly in sweat pants and a shirt, through her hair remained wild tangled mess, and her make up still marked her face. Her eyes flickered to Thor's basket sharply, every now and then catching the crisp of paper. She tore them from his stash and threw the mysteriously gathered phone numbers in the bin before he could read them.

Most of the Avengers had dressed down from their costumes, setting with their sweets to watch _The Blair Witch Project _on the television. Except Steve: he'd dressed _up._ Sweat pants and warm snug pyjamas covered the bodies curled up on the rugs and armchairs, setting in for a sleepover.

"I can't believe he kicked the map away." Tony threw a hand at the TV, Pepper curled up against him, her wide eyes peeking at the screen over a pillow. "What sort of idiot is he?"

"Well, he was upset, Stark." Loki put in calmly, though the slight paleness to his cheeks betrayed his own anxious unease at the film. Jane swore she saw his throat bob as he gulped and turned his eyes back to the screen.

"Yeah, but still!"

"I totally agree." Natasha chipped in, her and Clint looking as unperturbed by the film as could be. Jane felt almost jealous. Damned spies and their nerves of steel. "The map is their life-line. There's no excuse for getting rid of it, even if it was by accident."

"He's an idiot." Clint droned, stretching his arms over his head. "He deserves to die."

"Way to kill the ending, Clint." Darcy pouted.

Bruce grinned. "You're serious, Darce? You expected them to get out of this alive? What sort of horror films have you been watching?"

Darcy proudly stuck out her tongue at the scientist. "I knew some of them would die at least, but I didn't know who." She grumbled, shifting on Loki's lap. She popped a lollipop in her mouth, completing the 'stubborn child' look.

"It is a poor strategic tactic." Thor agreed with Tony, reverting to the original topic, knuckles meeting Tony's in their fist-pound, Tony and Pepper leaning against the lower edge of the couch. "I think they are fools for venturing in there to begin with."

"I know right!" Steve agreed, eyes acutely locked on the television screen. Jane smirked at the queasy look on his face. "What good do they think can come of it?"

"We did it once." Jane chipped in calmly, chewing through some chocolate buttons casually. She gulped down the candy as eyes swivelled to frown at her, Thor easing away from her with unease. She smirked, and punched him on the arm. "It's no big deal." She laughed. "Me and a couple of college kids thought we'd go look for a witch in the woods on Halloween one year. It was fun."

"Did you all come back alive?" Darcy asked, her eyes round and curious.

Jane grinned. "Yeah, all alive. But it was quite scary. Stuff went missing, we got lost for an extra five days, you heard funny noises at night… and a tree fell down one night. Like clean cut, but we hadn't heard anything over night like a saw or anything. It was creepy." Her eyes moved to the TV. "But no people went missing and we weren't sent back their bloody teeth and clothes."

Darcy's shoulders slumped further, her bright eyes dampening coldly. "Great. More spoilers. Thanks Jane." She muttered bitterly, earning resounding bout of laughter from the Avengers at her disgruntled-ness.

Tony's eyes still looked wary. "Remind me to never get on your bad side, Jane. That's quite freaky."

"Did you lose the map then?" Steve asked from across the room. "Was it one of the things that went missing for you to get lost?"

Jane cheeks flushed pink before she answered. "No. We had the map and _still_ managed to get lost. Astrophysicists are bad at geography."

"Bunch of bloody psychopaths, if you ask me." Tony muttered not-so-much under his breath.

Thor's mouth shot open to argue, dropping the chocolate he'd been handling to lean forward with a warning finger to his friend, before Jane's hand found his shoulder and pushed him back to the couch. The ringing doorbell cut off his words.

All eyes turned to stare at the door

"Alright guys," Tony broke the silence. "Who wants to be the first one to die before they come in for the rest of us?"

For a second no one dared move, his question going unanswered. Then a heavy sigh left Darcy's lips and she hauled herself to her feet from Loki's lap, rolling her eyes. "I'll get it." She huffed, betraying her still damaged pride. Jane swore she heard her friend mutter 'wusses' as she picked her way through the superheroes.

"Yeah, good plan!" Tony cheered with a grin. "Offer a sacrificial maiden and he might go away. You wouldn't happen to be a virgin, eh, Darce? Apparently, those are supposed to be extra yummy."

His eye brows lifted and he ran his tongue over his lips as Darcy paused her had on the door handle to stare at him, clearly unnerved. She wiped it away in a heartbeat, the laughs from the others bringing out her proud exterior again. Jane was cackling in her seat, loving the way they teased their friend – and how she _so _fell for it!

Darcy's eyes were narrowed as she flipped the genius off and wrenched the door open, tuning her irritated gaze to whoever was on the other side.

The change was dramatic!

Darcy staggered back a few steps, a scream leaving her lips, and her arms throwing out to the newcomer, her head turning away as if to block from a horrible, fearful sight. Jane felt her heartbeat kick up a few notches at the suspense, craning her neck to see what it was on the other side of the door. All the Avengers sat up a little straighter as Darcy wailed away from whatever was out of their sight.

"What is it?" Tony finally broke the silence, though Jane didn't miss the way he gulped as he said it. "Who's there?"

Darcy let her stance and scream drop, straightening up with a grin. "Just Erik and Fury, guys." She chuckled, clearly proud at her little performance. Jane had to admit she was impressed. Darcy had definitely redeemed herself.

But Erik…Jane scrambled to her feet and leapt over Tony and Pepper's laps to join Darcy at the doorway. She brushed a mad lock of hair out of her face, fixing a smile as her scientific superior and the Director filled her vision. A frown dipped into her features: Erik looked as he always did… save for the bolts sticking out the side of his neck.

It took a moment of staring before she recovered. "Hey guys." She brushed the smile back on her lips, but her eyes lingered at the accessory on Erik's neck. "What you here for?"

Erik grinned. "To join in the festivities." He stepped forward and clapped a still somewhat stunned Jane on the shoulder as he passed, nodding and smirking as the rest of the Avengers stared at his bizarre appearance.

Jane blinked, shaking it out of her head before she lifted her eyes to the towering, constantly glowering form of the Director.

"You're not dressed up."

_Idiot_, she cursed herself in her head the minute the words left her mouth. The Director was as he always was: dark jacket, eye-patch and intimidating as hell just by being there!

Fury's one unpatched eye darkened, head lowering to give her a knowing haughty look. "Please Jane," he said, making her feel like an inferior child as he stared her down. "As if I need a costume to be scary."

* * *

**NOTE**

**Inspired by a picture that you can see on my tumblr. Check it out from my profile. Pic's of the Avengers in their mix and match costumes.**


End file.
